1. Field
An aspect of example embodiments relates to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device with an improved display quality and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices with reduced weight and volume, e.g., as compared to cathode ray tubes. The flat panel display devices include, e.g., a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display device has a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form at intersection portions of a plurality of data lines, a plurality of scan lines, and a plurality of power lines. Each of the pixels is generally composed of two or more transistors including an organic light emitting diode and a driving transistor and one or more capacitors.
In the organic light emitting display device, one frame period may be divided into two fields so as to implement a 3D image. During the one frame period, a left image is displayed in a first field and a right image is displayed in a second field. Shutter glasses receive light through a left glass during the first field, and receive light through a right glass during the second field. In this case, a person wearing shutter glasses recognizes images supplied through the shutter glasses as 3D images.